Closely Guarded Secret
by waterrain
Summary: Morgan is in love with Yarne, but he doesn't know if the Taguel feels the same way or not. However he has quite a few plans to find out without directly asking him. Morgan is a Dark Mage, but in his heart and mind he is a Tactician. Pairing will be Yarne/M!Morgan.


**I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. Pairing will be Yarne/M!Morgan. **

**Closely Guarded Secret **

**By waterrain**

* * *

Morgan had attempted to drag Yarne outside into the rain, but the Taguel can be a bit stubborn at times. So instead Morgan and Yarne stayed inside of the Taguel's tent.

"I don't want to risk extinction by going out in the rain." Yarne told him and then Morgan gently pokes his ears.

"I'll use a spell to protect you from getting wet, Yarne." Morgan commented cheerfully and grins at him. Of course he didn't mention his little plot of getting soaked and then giving Yarne a hug which would cause him to get a little wet, but not enough to catch a cold. "I'll keep you safe from the cold raindrops falling from the sky. It will be so much fun, Yarne. I don't want to be alone out there."

Morgan was looking up with pleading eyes, holding his hands, and on his knees. Yarne's cheeks flushed and Morgan knew that he got him. That Yarne will say 'Yes' to him about going out in the rain. Morgan can be pretty damn shameless and he isn't ashamed of himself at all.

"Wanna feel like your on fire?" Morgan asked innocently, still on his knees, and Yarne stared down at those half-lidded eyes.

"I don't want to be on fire." Yarne told him and he felt a bit frightened. After all he has seen on the battlefield Morgan's fierce and powerful magic.

"Not literally on fire." Morgan informed the Tanguel. "I wouldn't roast someone whom I care about alive. Anyway, Come on outside in the rain with me. I'll protect you from the rain with my magic."

"Alright, I'll go." Yarne said to him. Morgan stands up, drags him by the hand, and muttering a spell to keep Yarne from getting wet from the rain.

"The rain is so cold!" Morgan called out cheerfully while taking off his dark mage cloak. Yarne watched as Morgan danced around in the rain, grinning, outfit getting soaked, clinging, and it doesn't help that the dark mage outfit is pretty darn skimpy.

'Ah...Morgan's outfit is always a distraction. Leaves almost nothing to imagination.' Yarne thought and he bit down on his lip. 'Difficult to focus at times...especially during a battle...that outfit rips so easily.'

"Hey, Yarne!" Morgan said sounding a bit out of breath. "I feel pretty hot. Seriously from all that racing around, dancing, and all that stuff. Never danced out in the rain before...or if I have...I don't remember, but yeah making new memories and stuff."

"Ready to go inside now?" Yarne asked him. Morgan gives him a thumbs-up, the dark mage cloak was grabbed, and the Taguel helps him back into the tent.

"That was fun." Morgan said cheerfully before having his back towards Yarne. He started taking off his soaked Dark Mage outfit, humming, and Yarne's cheeks were burning.

"M-M-Morgan." Yarne stuttered and to be honest he felt a bit turned on. Morgan's small back, slender hips, and he tried his best not to stare. After all he doesn't want to risk making Morgan uncomfortable. Morgan is the only one that really understands him and doesn't lecture him.

"I hid an outfit of mine here." Morgan commented as he laid down on his stomach, both hands reaching under the bed, and pulled an outfit. He could just dry his outfit with magic, but didn't want to risk catching Yarne's tent on fire. "Just where I left it."

Morgan stood up directly facing Yarne. The poor Taguel wasn't prepared and he ended up falling backwards hitting his head on the floor.

"Yarne! Are you alright?! Should I call a healer? I don't want you to get brain damage." Morgan said and his voice was a bit panicked.

"Please get dressed, Morgan." Yarne managed to say while covering his nose and cheeks flushed. Morgan nods his head, he swiftly changed into the dried dark mage outfit, and raced over to the fallen Taguel.

"Are you feeling sick? Do you have a fever?" Morgan asked with concern. "Your nose is bleeding. Your cheeks are flushed."

Morgan placed his lips on Yarne's forehead.

"Your forehead feel a bit warm." Morgan commented quietly to him. Yarne's heart was beating fast and he places his arms around Morgan's hips. He was about to kiss Morgan on the lips and tell him about his feelings, but then Chrom walks in and Yarne becomes rather frightened.

'Oh gods.' Yarne thought and he could feel that his lower area is hard from Morgan sitting on his lap. 'If Morgan moves I'm doomed. If Morgan doesn't get off my lap I'm doomed. Either way I'm doomed.'

"Father it appears Yarne is a bit under the weather." Morgan said while looking at his father and still sitting on Yarne's lap. "So not a good idea for him to go to the battle field."

Morgan casts a spell in order to float a blanket over, grabs the blanket, gets off of Yarne's lap, and swiftly bundles him up in it.

"Alright. We will leaving in five minutes." Chrom commented calmly and he walks away.

"Well, I got to go and get ready for a battle." Morgan stated and he smiles brightly. "Sorry, but you got to take care of yourself while I'm away. I won't be gone too long. Heh, I'm pretty epic when it comes to fighting and stuff. I'll be back before you know it, Yarne!"

Morgan walked out of Yarne's tent and hummed to himself. To be honest he is in love with Yarne, but didn't want to risk losing Yarne's friendship.

'Well, I know he felt something...at least mini-Yarne did when I was on his lap.' Morgan thought and stretched his arms up towards the sky. 'However I want love not lust. Not sure if Yarne is in love with me or not.'

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
